shrapnelncunew_custom_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore Mars Fabrizio
[ NOTE: Louis-Created Character ] Salvatore Mars Fabrizio is an Italian Hero primarily based in Rome itself - an immortal man with God-like powers forged from an ancient metal rock-like metal with the same magic that created Gerdeign, "Salvy" is a founding member of the National Knights and easily the most famous hero in all of Italy, but it was not always this way. Known as a passionate, extraverted, loud, friendly yet smug and arrogant Warrior of pride and immense power, he is highly respected among other heroes, despite the fact he is perfectly capable of killing his foes, and often does so. A friend to all, no matter how much he sees himself above them, Salvy is a great hero indeed despite his flaws. Backstory Creation Salvatore was created a few years after the initial Shadeightine Gods were created through magic - part of a Roman Cult at the time who wished to copy the same formula to make their own Gods based on Roman Mythology, they started with Mars - however, this was presumably the only one they ever managed to create in the end, as their home was buried in rubble. For millennia he remained trapped under rubble, never truly 'waking up' until 1954. Awakening He was awoken by an archaeologist named Doctor Abigail Abacus who, after unearthing the ancient room in which he was created, accidently brought him into the world. After understandable complete confusion, she asked who or what he was - and to this he stated that he had no idea. After the pair spent a few hours in total confusion, Salvatore "discovered" from ruins in the old room that he was supposedly the ancient Roman God of War, Mars. Abigail was reluctant to believe him at first until he soon showed ridiculously powerful strength for a human, and she started to believe him. After fetching him some spare clothes, Abigail started to take her strange new friend across Italy, showing him everything that the Country was and what it used to be in the time that Salvatore apparently came from. Settling in After a few Months, Salvatore started to settle into the 'modern' world, never truly getting a job but picking up on many skills such as cooking, violin and piano playing, art, etc - showing an uncanny amount of skill in all of them. But none of this was enough for him, ever. As a 'God' he started to become way too into the history he read, Soon gaining a frightening ego. Abigail wasn't a fan of this, and was outright shocked when Salvatore started to wander around claiming that his title as a 'God' was indeed true. He used armour and weapons, that unknown to him, were magical - parading around and seriously pretending to be Mars in the flesh. Abigail attempted to stop him before police arrived in the town he was from, and attempted to arrest him. Salvatore, practically insulted by this, had a fight with the police, killing numerous officers. But when Abigail naturally ran off after seeing this, Salvy realised the fault in his actions (not in his ego, mind you) and he soon understood from his research that as 'Mars', he was supposed to only use war and power to protect and conserve the peace, not abuse his power. Because of this, he decided to commit himself to being a hero instead. Heroism He returned to his birthplace and met a giant boar, whom he soon realised was meant to be his pet - calling him 'Chops' comedically. Salvy then rode around Italy on Chops, and although he still posed as The God of War, he was now doing heroic acts and apologising for his outburst. Abigail soon came back to him and agreed to help Salvy on his quests. Powers & Abilities * Powers - Enhanced Strength - With enough strength to lift vehicles, but not buildings, Salvatore is not to be underestimated. - Enhanced Durability - Salvatore's greatest asset is his ability to take many great hits, he has some of the highest natural defence of any of the Knights. Equipment - Magical Spear - Salvy's main weapon is his signature spear, with which he can fire concentrated beams laser beams of IMMENSE heat through the tip (can't do this too much however as it takes a lot out of him.) - Magical Dagger - Fairly self explanatory, can pierce the skin of most beings. - Magical Armour - can protect against a few things, but again, has its limits (mostly cosmetic as his durability does the job fine) Pyrokinesis - Salvatore can summon fire at will either through causing his enemies or other objects to combust through magic (with varying effectiveness depending on who he's doing it to), or by simply creating it in the palm of his hands and unleashing it forward like a flamethrower. Volcanic Powers - When severely injured, Salvatore's body begins to break down, his skin turning to magma and his eyes glowing a bright orange - this makes him extremely hot until it wears off (when he's recovered) and upgrades his fire-related abilities for a short period - he can also become a simple puddle of magma that can move around. When he breathes in for a long period of time, Salvatore can release a cloud of smoke and/or ash from his mouth to crush, suffocate or push his foes backwards. - Enhanced Speed - While not quite 'super-speed', Salvatore is faster than most, able to run at 200 miles per hour at max. Weaknesses * Water * Extraverted Nature Salvy's overly-friendly nature can sometimes be an issue, as he is very quick to trust and/or like people, enemies can quite easily use this to their advantage. * Volcanic Decomposition Salvy's form when he is close to death is actually a serious weakness in some cases, as he can easily hurt his allies or himself when doing this. Personality Salvatore is constantly demonstrating an extroverted, jolly, yet ferociously arrogant personality. He is extremely friendly, happy inside and content with life in general - and as you'd expect, he has a habit of being loud, emotional and openly passionate (especially when it comes to romance) to the point of it being fairly obnoxious. He loves Italian food more than anything, and friends can often bribe him into doing something by simply going "i'll buy you some pasta". He also loves coffee in the same way, and is more than happy to grab a cup with a friend.. He has an extraordinary sense of style and due to his durability, a lot of his armour prioritises looking 'cool' and 'flashy' than being practical. He has a huge red cape that he prides himself in having - he feels incomplete without it. In general he loves capes and respects anybody who has one. He's also huge into football and other sports - having a great love of battle and competition. However, Salvy's most defining trait is his immense arrogance. He has a huge ego and vanity issue - all of this coming from the fact that he believes, without question, that he is the true God of War - the real Mars. He dislikes anybody that challenges or questions this belief, calling them "false believers" and "doubters of the faith". Most people who know him just go along with this as to not annoy him. Relationships * Allies Heroes - Union/Charles Chalice (friend/friendly rival/fellow superhero) (Others to be added) (National Knights ^^) Anti-Heroes (To be added) Civilians - Abigail Abacus (friend) Villains Main Enemies Most Dangerous Enemies Shared Enemies Enemy Teams (All to be added) Side Characters - Abigail Abacus (friend) Friends - Abigail Abacus (friend) - Union/Charles Chalice (friend/friendly rival/fellow superhero) Love Interests Parents - N/A Siblings (All to be added) Quotes (To be added) Appearances (To be added) Forms (To be added) Trivia Stats - Strength (physical) Salvatore, while not as strong as other National Knights, is capable of lifting cars, trucks, helicopters, etc with relative ease. - Speed Salvy can run faster than most other Knights, with 200 miles per hour being his max speed. - Age (as of 1983) 29 - Maximum heat (lava) 700 and 1,200 degrees C at max